The one that got away
by castle107
Summary: I can't get enough of these two. This is a story of Kick and Kendall. If Kick and Kendall went to the same college and the others choose differently. Inspired by a Bollywood movie, which is awesome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nada!

Kendall was on her morning run through the campus, with the music blasting in her ears she couldn't hear the person sneak up behind her. He stranger grabbed her hand causing Kendall to scream out; only to find the person behind her laughing at her. She knew that voice all to well; "Clarence Buttowski" she grit through her teeth. "You should have seen the look on your face" he laughed. "Ha ha, very funny Kick" she deadpanned. "I'll keep on annoying you until you give a rematch" he said confidently. "I have class in an hour, besides, what's the point, you'll lose anyways" she snorted doing a few stretches. "No, I won't" he stated. "Please, you say that everyday Kick" she challenged. "You and I both know that you hate Kaposi's lecturing, He smirked looking into her eyes and slowly walked up to her. She was so caught up in his hypnotising gaze; "I'll hold this as my hostage if you don't" he threatened holding up her ipod, which he picked from her pocket when she wasn't paying attention. "Don't you dare Kick." She grit. "Try me!" he challenged. "Oh for heavens sakes, fine! I'll do it." She said dejectedly. "Great the courts are just ahead, race you" he challenged as they made their way to the basketball courts.

Kendall was better at playing Basketball than Kick, she beat him the first day she came to college and he's been losing ever since. She hadn't gotten into Harvard, she was put on a waiting list and opted not to waste the time and attended college. Gunther, Jackie and the rest of their friends attended different colleges closer to home. She was surprised to say the least when she found Kick happened to attend the same college. They became close friends, well as close as a girl and boy can be. Kendall managed to sweep her feelings for Kick under the rug. She and Kick spent almost all of their time together. Kick had grown into a down right heartthrob that had girls bowled over at every turn. He often flirted with them but never had a steady girlfriend, which annoyed Kendall; Kendall on the other hand gave up her check sweater and skirt for skinny jeans and t-shirts, she always dressed down. Her philosophy was that dating was only a distraction.

They made their way to the courts. "Best 2 out of 3?" Kick asked. "Fine by me Clarence" she deadpanned. Kick bounced the ball around Kendall taunting her, "Come on Perkins, take the ball." She smirked and as he bounced the ball, she swooped in and took it off and made her way to the net, were she tossed it in for the first point. "You were saying?" she asked mockingly. "That's just one point" he spat. Round 2, she bounced the ball around, annoying Kick; she stopped "Here, let's make this interesting" she said throwing him the ball. "Shoot" she challenged. He looked up at her confused; "if you insist" he bounced the ball and hit a slam dunk.

Round 3: He bounced the ball around her and again she swooped in and pulled it from him, "Yet a pro show you how, it's done" she smirked making a run for it towards the basket. Kick ran with her and bumped into her causing her to fall over and he managed to steal the ball and dunk it. Kendall got up and walked up to him, "What the hell Kick, you cheated!" she yelled. "Please, I did no such thing!" He replied coolly. "Yes you did, you can't stand the fact that you're constantly being beaten by a girl so what's the best way to win? It's to cheat!" she yelled. "Face it, you lost. A win is a win!" he replied. "You cheated Kick!" she yelled. "Don't say that!" he grit. "It's the truth, admit it and apologise" she spat. "No! Never! Kick Buttowski does not apologise! Especially not to a geek like you!" he snarled walking away. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. "Forget it" he said as he walked away. Kendall couldn't believe it, he was such a pig. She made her way to her dorm, were she prepared for class.

She promised herself that she was not going to talk to Kick, so she chose to sit at the back of the class, away from him. Class was about to begin and Kick wasn't here. Her mind began to wander, thinking Kick as probably with some girl, doing God knows what. Kaposi began another dull lecture on organisms and she had to admit that Kick was right, she hated this class. She brought out of thought by Kaposi "Miss Perkins please report to the Principals office. "What?" she asked stunned by the fact that she was summoned. "That's what this young man tells me" he replies. "Now, please make your way there" he said.

Kendall grabbed her books and headed out. The young messenger disappeared. She walked past the gym where she was pulled in by Kick. "What the hell, Kick?" she panted. "Look, we need to talk" he said. "Well it can wait; I've been summoned to the principal's office." She said trying to make her way out only to be held back by Kick. "Please, just hear me out." He started. "I've nothing to say to you" she said. "Kendall, there is no summons to the principals office." He smirked. "What?" she asked in disbelief. "Now please, hear me out." He said taking her hand and led her further into the gym, where she found a table set up with sodas and sandwiches. "Expecting someone special?" she asked monotonously. "Yeah, you" she stopped dead in her tracks. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I know I'm a jerk. This is my way of seeking forgiveness" he said pointing to the picnic set up. "Right nothing says forgive me better than helping someone bunk class and having a picnic in the college gym." she mocked. "We both know that I save your life by getting you out of class" he smirked causing butterflies to flutter in Kendall's stomach. "Nice try Kick, you don't get off that easily." She said with folded arms. "Ok, I'll do anything to earn your forgiveness; you know for a fact that I won't last a day in this place without you." He said. "Hmm, I don't know Kick, I'm still not entirely convinced" she shrugged. He inched closer to her. "I'll do anything" he whispered giving here chills. If she didn't know better, she'd think Kick was flirting with her, but that would be crossing the point of no return. "Anything?" she smirked. "Anything" he whispered. "Apologise for cheating and admit that you suck at basketball and that I'm better than you" she challenged. "What?" he asked in horror. "Oh, you heard me" she mocked. "Fine" he grouched. "I suck at basketball and I'm sorry I cheated" he said monotonously. "Not good enough Kick" she smirked. Kick grunted then sighed. "I'm sorry I cheated. You're right I suck at basketball". He laughed. "Was that so hard?" she asked. "Yes" he sighed. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked. "Please, my ego can only take so much" he admitted with mock hurt. "Fine I'll let it pass, this time" she said. Kick pulled her in for an unexpected hug. "I got your have sandwiches from the deli around the corner." He said as they sat down and ate.

Please leave your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nada!

The following day Kendall made her way to the skate park from class. This was their after class spot. They spent time studying or she would just watch Kick strut his stuff and obviously the girls would also be there ogling at him. He would often bask in the attention and would either play into the crowd. As she made her way to the stands, she found Kick being swarmed by the girls which both annoyed her and humoured her. To watch Kick helplessly trying to flee the mob of girls was hilarious; he climbed up and made his way towards Kendall. "Geez, these girls just don't know when to stop." He said dusting off Ol' Blu. "Well Kick if you feed the animals they will follow and sometimes bite." She shrugged. "Jealous much?" he asked batting his eyes. "Please Clarence; I think you know me better than that. I would never get jealous of that" she said pointing towards the hoard of girls fighting over his sweat shirt. "I believe you" he said shaking off the chills that he got. "Creed's class was great today don't you think?" she changed the topic and moving on to their assignment. "Na, I think I've sat through better" Kick shrugged. "I still can't get this stupid equation right" he said exasperated. "Yeah well, maybe if you paid attention in class and not spent the entire period making googly eyes at the girls, you would understand" she deadpanned. "Can't help it if I'm a chick magnet." He smirked. "I don't understand you Kick" she said frustrated. "What's there that you don't understand?" he asked confused. "You spend so much time on these girls; which clearly you don't like. So why waste your time flirting with them? I mean, don't you think you could find someone who you can relate to and you know go out and stuff." She explained. "You mean like date?" he asked. "Duh" she said. He got up and walked up to the edge; "can I tell something?" "Sure, you know you can tell me anything" she said. "There's no one here that I like" he said frustrated. She felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach; she tried to fake a smile, "not one?" "No" he said. "I'm sure she's out there, you just need to find her" she said broken heartedly. "Yeah guess you right." He said making his way besides her. "So now you know why I flirt with these girls" he said. "Yeah, I guess I do." She said looking down at her books. As they sat in silence; when the heard roaring in the distance. "What is that" Kendall was the first to ask. "I don't know, but it sounds like an engine" Kick said getting up. "It's getting closer" Kendall said. "Yeah" he said.

In the distance was a Mustang, hurdling over 120mph towards them. The car pulls into the park, raising dust and everyone gathered around to watch as the car spun around in a doughnut. And then the driver climbed out through the window and stood on the top of the car; throwing his hand up in the air. Then he climbed back into the car and stopped the car. Everyone cheered everyone but Kick. "Seriously, Ghost rider? Show off" Kick snarled. To which Kendall laughed. "What's the matter Kick? Afraid of a little competition?" Kendall smirked grabbing her books to make her way towards the stranger.

They all gathered around the car, waiting for the mysterious driver to exit. The door swung open and out stepped the driver. "He looks kinda scrawny for a stuntman" Kick said sceptically. "What make's you think that's a "He"?" she smirked. Kick stopped and pulled Kendall by the hand, "What are you not telling me? Now Spill!" he demanded. "Aren't you precious, especially when you're demanding" she cooed. "Quit it, now tell me who that is?" he asked. "Oh fine! Earlier today I ran into the principal" she began when she was rudely cut off by Kick. "Please save me the details, get to the point" he shrugged. "Do you want to know or not?" she asked. "Would I be asking if I didn't?" he deadpanned. "Geez you're a grouch today, but still sooo precious" she cooed pinching his cheeks. "Cut that out, you know that my gran is the only person that I'll allow to do that" he blushed brushing her hand aside. "Well then shall, we" she gestured towards the crowd. "It came as a surprise to me when I heard who it was, but" again she was cut of by Kick. "Please" was all he said. "Ok ok, Kick meet Scarlet Roseti; Tina Sometimes, stunt double and nemesis. Oh but you've already met." She said gesturing to the stranger infront of them as she slowly pulled the helmet from off her head. "Hey people" she greeted. In that moment Kick was dead to the world.

Please leave your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nada!

Kick was so lost in thought that he didn't realise Scarlet walking up towards them. "Hey Kick" she greeted gleefully. He just stared at her. "Hello, earth to Kick" she waved trying to get his attention. "Don't bother; he's probably lost in lala land again." Kendall said catching Scarlet's attention. She glared at Kendall, as if she was looking into her soul; which made her really uncomfortable. "Hey, I know you from somewhere." Scarlet looked at her, scrutinizing her appearance. "Yeah, I'm" she was cut off by Scarlet. "Now I remember, you're Kick's annoying neighbour." She laughed. Kendall's smile faded from her face. "Yeah, I'm Kendall Perkins" she said extending her hand. "Oh yeah, yeah. You look a lot different now." She said. "Yeah well we can't remain the same forever. "So what gives" she asked pointing towards Kick. "He gets like that when he's dreaming about stunts. Excuse me" she said pinching his cheek pulling him out of his train of thought.

'What was that for?" he asked Kendall rubbing his cheek. "Don't be rude Kick, you have company." She said gesturing Scarlet.

"Hey Kick, it's been a while." Scarlet said. "Hey yourself, look at you all grown up." He smirked causing Kendall to roll her eyes at his flirtatious behaviour. "So what brings you here to Hedgewick?" he asked. "Apparently I need to complete a few classes to get into some programme back in LA." She said sparing the details. "If you two don't mind, I have to get to class." Kendall excused herself. "See ya later." Kick said.

After Kendall left; "So you what's the deal with you and geek flick?" Scarlet asked rudely. "You mean Kendall" he corrected. "Duh." She said. "We're friends" he shrugged. "Thought you couldn't stand her" she said. "Yeah well, once you get to know someone, things change." He smiled looking at Kendall in the distance; which didn't go unnoticed to Scarlet. "So what's your major?" she asked. "Business Strat" he relied. "Wow, didn't know you where into that boring stuff Kick" she mocked. "Well neither did I, but my folks wanted me to be prepared just in-case my stunt career didn't take off." He explained. "They finally on board with that" she stated. "Yeah I guess so." He said. "My dad despises the fact that I still do stunts. Geez it's such a bummer" she said. "Tell me about it." He smirked. They made small talk and made their way to class.

Later that day Scarlet found Kendall sitting at the fountain; "Hey Kendall" she greeted. Kendall looked up and to her dismay it was Scarlet. "Hey" she greeted and turned back to her book. "So what's your deal?" she asked getting straight to the point. "I beg your pardon" Kendall asked gritting her teeth. "I mean, how does a high achieving teachers pet end up coming to Hedgwick of all places?" she asked annoying Kendall to the point of smacking her across her face but Kendall was better than that. "You should be at Harvard, Princeton or Stanford, I don't get you. You even dress funny now." Scarlet pressed on. "Look Scarlet, things happen. Wait what you mean I dress funny?" she asked annoyed. "Yeah back in Mellowbrook you had this hot geek look going on and here you like turned the hotness down to a garlic and herb concoction." She said blandly. "What's with the third degree Scarlet?" Kendall asked getting up from her seat and grabbing her bag. "I came here for an education, not for attention! The last thing I need is a distraction." She spat. "Right, and you coming here is based on pure coincidence" she said sarcastically. "What's that supposed to mean. "You're a smart girl, figure it out." She said and walked away causing Kendall to almost, just almost slap her with her book.

Kendall spent the entire day trying figure out what Scarlet meant by that, until it finally hit her. She's jealous of her friendship with Kick; "well if it's Kick she wants, she can have him" she mumbled. The thought of not hanging out with hurt like a knife stabbing her in the heart over and over again. They had gotten so close over the years and now she waltz in and just pushes her aside. Maybe it's for the best. Kick has found someone he can relate to and now he won't waste his time with the swooning girls and maybe build something with Scarlet. It hurt her to even think of Kick been with someone that wasn't her, even though she loved him, she buried her feelings for him so that it wouldn't resurface and jeopardise their friendship. And besides she knows that Kick doesn't feel the same way away about her, he made that very clear.

She finally made a decision to stay clear of him, it was for the best.

Over the next few days Kendall tried to avoid Scarlet like the plague, she even avoided Kick (apart from the few text messages) to prevent her from running into the snob. Kick noticed and began to get concerned. So after class, he went to the cafeteria looking for Kendall. "Hey have you guys seen Kendall" he asked the girls from Kendall's class. "Nope" they said and swooned over him. "Hey Suburban Daredevil" Scarlet greeted him from behind. "Hey" he greeted. "You wanna grab some grub?" she asked. "I hear there's this awesome diner down the road from here" she said. "Yeah I know; Kendall and I go there all the time" he said wiping the smile off her face. He realised that he hadn't spoken to Kendall much since Scarlet arrived he was interrupted from his thoughts, "So you coming?" she asked. He thought about it for a minute, "Yeah sure. My next class isn't until 12." He said.

Meanwhile, Kendall found herself in a remote part of the campus ground, studying for a test. She often comes here with Kick when they needed the stillness for concentration. While she stared at the books, her mind kept going back to Kick and Scarlet. She was down right rude to her. "What does Kick see in her anyways?" she mumbled to herself. She was interrupted from her thoughts by her phone.

Kendall: "Oh, hi dad"

Dad: "Hi, sweetheart. How are you? How are your studies going?"

Kendall: "Everything's great dad. My grade average hasn't dropped"

Dad: "That's wonderful sweetheart."

_She heard a change in his voice, somehow it saddened and it could only mean one thing._

Kendall: "How is she doing Dad?"

Dad: "Oh sweetheart, There's no change. I'm so sorry"

_Kendall__ felt her heart drop upon hearing those words_.

Kendall: "And what do the doctors say?"

Dad: "They are trying there best, but she's not responding any of the treatments"

Kendall: "Do you want me to come home; you know I'd be there in a heartbeat"

Dad: "No sweetheart, you stay there. You should stay and finish your studies. The extra credit will help. Besides you know I would call you if things take a turn for the worst"

Kendall: "I know dad, It's just I can't believe this is happening. She was recovering so well."

Dad: "I know dear. I wish there's more we can do. I have to go now but I'll call you soon. You take care now. I love you"

Kendall: "I will daddy and I love you too. Tell her I love her and I miss her so much. Bye"

Dad: "I will. She loves you too. Bye"

Kendall's mother was terminally ill and her health was slowly deteriorating. Her father didn't want her to worry Kendall because she was right, she would drop everything and head home just to be close to her mother. He was doing what was best for her and her mother would agree.

After she ended her call with her father, she broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. The thought of losing her mother was unbearable. She felt all alone in the world. After a while a sobbing she straightened herself up and made her way back to class, English literature. She was late; luckily her lecturer was late aswel. When she walked into class she found Scarlet sitting in **her** usual place next to Kick. He was so engrossed with Scarlet, he didn't notice she was their, she sighed and made her way to the back of the class.

Thank you for your reviews, much appreciated. Much love


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nada!

I'm enjoying this story, hope you are too.

"Good day Class; apologies for my being late. Alright today were focusing on Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet, the epic love story of two star crossed lovers. Before we begin, can anyone here tell me what love is?" Professor Rodgers asked. The class went deathly quiet. "Seriously, nobody?" he asked annoyed. The class was still quiet. "Fine let's see, Miss Rosetti. Can you tell us what love is?" he asked. Scarlet was chewing her gum, "Yeah love stinks" she smirked causing an eruption of laughter from the entire class. "Ha ha, very funny Miss Rosetti, but no" he smirked.

"Let's see, how about you Mr Buttowski? Can you tell us what love is?" the Professor asked. "Yeah, I have and idea" he smirked. "Care to elaborate?" Professor Rodgers asked sitting at the edge of his table. "Sure, love is a pain, no doctor can explain, it affects the heart and spoils the brain." He replied earning another eruption of laughter from the class. "Alright, quiet down, quite down everyone." He calmed the class. "You guys are a really something" he smirked.

"Okay let's see" he looked around the class and found Kendall staring outside the window, and then he smiled. "Miss Perkins" he called out startling the girl out of her thoughts. "Yes Professor" she asked. "Care to give us your insight on love?" he asked. She looked around and found all eyes on her, including Kick and Scarlet; "Well that depends sir. There are different definitions of love." She answered. "Fair enough, let's focus on the theme" he smiled.

She smiled at the Professor before answering. "Simply stated, love is the feeling that you feel for another, which comes from within. Love is the emotion that makes you blush and feel elated, makes you feel on top of the world and just not yourself anymore! Love is profound and shouldn't be treated lightly. It is a natural wonderful feeling, and so powerful that it can cause us pain. Love shared between two people creates an awesome feeling that wraps us and makes us very protective of the love we have. Sometimes love hurts because we stop thinking of ways to keep the fondness burning, to keep it safe. Love is not one-sided and you can never win in the game of love, which is the saddest part. Love between two people is a shared feeling about their interest in one another. It is not about jealousy, conflict, testing, instead love is a positive feeling." She said looking towards Kick as she continued

"It is the total surrender of your heart to another person when you have that confidence that they will treat your heart better than you will. Love feels good, not bad. It should want to make you a better person, not lead you to do something damaging. It makes you glow and soar in spirit. Love knows no limits, no boundaries, and no limitations. It is unconditional, limitless, and always flowing. We can't avoid getting hurt in love, but just as Tennyson said: "Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." She smiled at Professor Rodgers. "Well done Miss Perkins." He applauded earning a heartwarming smile from Kick and an eye roll from Scarlet.

Kendall turned away and continued staring out the window as Professor Rodgers continued his lecture on the star crossed lovers. Her mind kept wandering to Kick, she couldn't deny it, she was indeed in-love with him. They have been through a lot together; they have built a solid friendship and she's not going to let that go. She was brought out of thought by the buzzer, signaling the end of class. She grabbed her bag and books and made her way towards the door.

"Hey you" Kick jumped in-front of her startling her. "Geez Kick, give a girl a heart attack will you?" she mocked. He smiled, "so were you headed?" he asked. "I'm heading out to the orchid, I have to study for the Analytics paper" she smiled. "Geez I forgot about that." He said stopping dead in his tracks. He smiled, "What would I do without you?" he asked. "Apparently a lot" she shrugged and walked off stunning Kick.

Scarlet met him at his locker, "Hey Kick, some of my friends from LA are coming down to see me and they want to meet you" she shrieked. "What?" he asked. "They want to meet you" she said. "Wow that's… wait, I can't. I have a Analytics paper coming up and I need to prepare." He said realizing that he has to study. "Oh, but if you change your mind, we'll be at the diner." She said walking away.

He took his backpack and headed to the orchard. When he arrived, he scanned the area looking for Kendall. He walked around and spotted her under the apple tree with her nose stuck in the book. "Room for one more" he asked causing her to look up at him. She smiled up at him and moved; "always" and then he sat down on the blanket besides her and pulled out his books. He pulled out a sandwich and a soda and handed it to Kendall, "here, I got this for you" he smiled. She looked up at him skeptically, "Your peace offering, Why?" she asked. "I don't really know I was hoping you could tell me why you're so mad at me" he said looking at her. Kendall could see the hurt was evident on his face. "I don't know what you mean." She said looking down at her hands. "Come on Kendall, you've been avoiding me for the past few days; I know you better than you think. You only do that if I've done something stupid. So spill" he said.

She looked down at her book and thought about it for second. "Well incase you haven't noticed Kick, you've haven't been around much. You're always hanging out with Scarlet doing what you like. I didn't want to tag along like the third wheel, sooo" she was cut off by Kick "so you thought you'd give me space" she nodded. He felt really bad that she felt this way. "I don't know what to say" he admitted. "Don't worry about it" she smiled waving her sandwich at him; which made him smile. "You know, do like hanging out with you" he said before opening up his book; which gave Kendall butterflies in her tummy. They spent the entire afternoon studying, as usual Kendall was assisting him with stuff and soon they found their rhythm as if nothing changed.

Night fell, "It's getting late, I think we should head back" Kendall said packing her books into her bag. "Yeah sure." He said following suite. They were so busy packing up that they didn't realize that they were about to collide. Kick was the first to look up and was taken aback to see just how close they where. Then Kendall picked her head up and she was face to face with Kick. His eyes where boring deep into her soul. He knows that she has beautiful eyes but now he was mesmerized by them. Kendall couldn't help the attraction that she felt for Kick and found herself drawing closer and closer to him. He closed the distance between them, when he crashed his lips on hers. After all their other kisses back in Mellowbrook, this was different. This kiss was tender, slow passionate even. Kendall felt like Juliet being kissed by her Romeo for the very first time. The kiss quickly became heated, until they opened their eyes and realized what at happened. Kendall was the first to pull away from Kick as she turned away to hide her blush. Kick on the other hand was gone to lala land again, this time he snapped out of it.

He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her again, she dropped her bag as she wrapped her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. He picked her up as he kneeled down and lowered her onto the blanket. He kissed her jaw and down her neck, creating all sorts of feelings in Kendall she never thought she'd feel. Kick continued to assault her senses as she his. They spent what felt like an eternity to them just kissing until Kick made the first move by gently sliding his hand under her sweater, feeling her silk soft skin. His hand left a trail of fire against her skin causing her to moan into his mouth. She ran her hands on his back. He pulled away and looked deep in her eyes for approval for what came next. He found nothing but love in them and with that they began undressing and spent the night lying under the stars.

Thank you for your reviews, much appreciated. Much love


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nada!

I'm enjoying this story, hope you are too.

After a few hours, they fell into a comfortable silence. They were staring at the stars when Kendall asked, "so what now?" Kick linked their hands together. "We've crossed this line that we can't go back across and I'm scared" she admitted. "Me too." He said still not looking at her. He sighed, "how about we take this one step at time." She looked up at him, "Are you ready for a steady relationship?" He released her hand, causing her heart to plummet at 150mph into the ground. He got up and put on his shirt, "I honestly don't know" he said looking down at her. Kendall couldn't believe her ears, she felt so used; she just wanted to be alone to wallow in her shame. After Kick had dressed, he knelt down in-front of her lifting her head up. "Hey, I would like to try though" he said placing a kiss on her head; causing her to look up teary eyed. "Really?" she asked unsure. "With you, anything" he smiled. "Come on now, you don't want to catch a cold" he said rubbing her shoulders. After she got dressed they made there way to their dorms. "See you tomorrow" he said smiling. "Until tomorrow" she smiled gleefully.

Kendall couldn't believe that she and Kick were together. She stood under the shower, reminiscing about her first time with Kick. His touches, his talented tongue and his, boy was he big. She will never forget this night. She was horrified at the thought of Kick just using her for sex; she could never forgive him if he had done that. After her shower she climbed into bed, normally she wouldn't fall asleep easily but tonight it came naturally.

Kick had a similar night; he couldn't believe that he and Kendall had done the deed. He often wondered what it would be like to be intimate with Kendall and now he knows. She was everything and more than what he imagined; underneath all that clothes was a goddess and she fully gave herself to him. He wouldn't again hurt Kendall the way he's doing for the past few days, they are at a point of no return. He smiled as he recalled the night's events as he fell into slumber.

The next day, they met at their lockers; "Good morning you" Kick was the first to speak smiling goofily. "Hey" she smiled trying to hide the blush. "You know; I had the most amazing dream last night" he said opening his locker. "Really, do tell" she teased. "Well, I was under a tree, with this really hot geek chick" he said huskily. "Oh is that so" she cooed. "Yeah, she got me all hot and bothered" he said looking up at the ceiling closing his eyes; causing Kendall to put her head down and prevent her face from being mistaken for a beet. "Wow, that was some dream" she smirked. "Yeah it was, but that was nothing. I grabbed her and had my way with her for hours" he said in a low husky voice. "Hours" she asked. "Hours" he whispered barely audible. "And I wish to do it to her over and over again" he looked into her eyes causing her to gulp. "And what makes you think she'll allow you to." She asked stammering. "Cause she enjoyed it as much as I did. Who knew so much hot and sexy could be under all this" he said touching the embroidery of her sweater. They were inching closer before Scarlet interrupted.

"Morning beauty and the geek. Ha ha, I have to right that one down." She said reaching into her backpack. Kendall stepped back, "cockblocker" she cursed under her breath. "Was I interrupting something" Scarlet asked annoyingly. "No" Kick said earning an eye roll from Kendall. "No nothing at all." She deadpanned reaching into her locker. "Ooohkay; coz I thought you guys were having a moment" she said mockingly. "No no" Kick said trying to avert further integrations. "Yeah, moment gone" Kendall deadpanned. "Anyways, Kick, my friends hooked me up with two tickets for the Billy Stumps Mad dash, this weekend. So whatcha say?" she asked. Kick's face lit up like a Christmas light, "This is awesome" he said. Looking at Kendall, who was starring in disbelief. She closed her locker and excused herself walked towards class. "What's eating her?" Scarlet mocked. "I don't know." Kick said trying to ease the tension. "I'll speak to her later. So this weekend you say." He said looking at the tickets. "Yeah, it will be great. I heard Rock Callahan will be making a guest appearance" she explained. "Sounds awesome" he mumbled. "Don't you wanna go?" she asked. "I do but we have a paper on Monday; and incase you haven't noticed, it carries 40 percent of our grade so it's a big" he said. "Geez quiet a dilemma" she shrugged. "But I'd choose Billy freakin' Stumps any day" she shrieked. "I would too but this is what we're here for" Kick reasoned. "Look you can either tag along or go study with geek flick and think about the dash all the time." She demanded. He sighed, "Let me think about. I'll let you know by the end of the day." "Yeah well, this offer only lasts 'til the end of the day" she said walking away.

Kick made his way towards class and found Kendall sitting at the back of the class near the window, staring out the window. "Penny for your thoughts" he said sitting at the desk in-front of her. "It's nothing" she lied. "Come on, Ken. I know you're lying" he said giving her his best puppy dog eyes. She smiled, "aren't you precious" she said pinching his cheeks. "So are you going tell me what's going on" he asked straightening up. She sighed, "It's Scarlet. She just drives me crazy" she said. Kick looked at Kendall, "I know she's a handful, I'll talk to her to ease up on you." He smiled. "Ease up on me? The girl has her grubby paws all over you as if you're her chew toy." She snapped. Kick looked at her, amused by her outburst "jealous much?" he asked mockingly. "Oh for Pete's sake Kick, are you blind" she snapped. Kick laughed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just love it when you're all worked up like this." Kendall stood to leave as Kick got up and grabbed her hand then pulled her plush up against him causing Kendall to grasp, "I'm sorry." He said leaning in to capture her lips. "What if someone sees us" she whispered. "Let them. I don't care" he smiled as he captured her lips with his in a slow sensual kiss. Without knowing, Scarlet watched them locking lips from the ground below gritting her teeth. "He chose geek chick over me. He's going to regret this." She vowed turning and stomping away towards her car then stormed off.

"I'm not going for the dash this weekend. I was actually looking forward to studying with you" he said wagging his brows. "How responsible of you" she said pulling him in for another kiss.

Thank you for your reviews, much appreciated. Much love


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nada!

This is a short chapter. Will be working on the story over the weekend(Hopefully). The story will be going through a tunnel but as we all know, there is light at the end of the tunnel.

Kick was browsing through the net and came across an advert for a Lady Antebellum concert, he knew that Kendall really loved the band and decided that he would surprise her with the tickets for her birthday. He couldn't afford the tickets so he thought long and hard about how he was going to pay for them. He finally decided that he would get a sideline job just to pay for the tickets. He continued to browse through the net and found a competition that will be held at the Mad Dash this weekend. The prize was $500, it would enough to pay for the tickets and take her someplace place fancy afterwards. He promised Kendall that he wouldn't go but it he needed to do this for her.

After class he excused himself and left to find Scarlet. He searched the grounds, skate board park but couldn't find her anywhere. He decided to head down to the diner. He lets himself in and sees that his regular booth was taken by an eerie looking man and opted to sit at the counter instead.

He ordered a cheetah chug and a cheese burger and waited. He heard giggles coming from the back and his is eyes darted to the booth. The voice sounded familiar, he looked again and found Scarlet sitting at the booth with the eerie looking dude. She seemed to be enjoying his company; he made his way to the back. "Hey Scarlet, I've been looking everywhere for you." He said intentionally avoiding the eerie guy. "Oh hey Kick, This is the friend I was telling you about. He got me the tickets for The Mad Dash this weekend. Rob this is Kick Buttowski, Kick this is Rob." She introduced sounding gleefully to what Kick was normally accustomed too. "Hey, nice to meet ya" Kick said extending his hand. "Hey" greeted without even so much as a smile. "I'm sorry to interrupt your lunch, but can I speak to you for a sec" Kick asked. "Sure. Excuse me Rob. This won't take long." She excused herself.

"So I thought about your offer and I'm in" he said. "Oh, I see. Cool can't wait." She said turning to leave. "Wait there's one more thing" he said. "Yeah, what is it?" she asked faking a smile. "Is it cool if we just kept this between us." He asked. "Why? Don't want your geek friend to know?" she snarled. "If you mean Kendall, Well yeah" he said. She smiled, "Sure. She won't know a thing." She said. "Great, thanks, you're a great friend." He said making his way to the counter paying for his meal and left. Scarlet made her way to the booth. "So is that the guy that you wanted to make jealous" Rob asked in a deep voice. "Yes, but it didn't seem to work" she said watching Kick. "Really, maybe we should be intimate around him. That should ruffle a few of his feathers" he said. "Keep it in your pants Rob" she snapped. "This weekend is going to be interesting." She said smirking evilly. Rob bummed a cigarette and took a puff, "yes it will" he said undressing Scarlet with his evil eyes.

Thank you for your reviews, much appreciated. Much love


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nada!

It seems this story is taking longer than anticipated. I'll try my best to do it justice.

Enjoy

"Hey, what's up? You look like you're on some distant planet." Kendall asked as she sat down besides him in class. "Hmm, no nothing like that. I'm just thinking" he replied with a half-hearted smile. "Okay, has to be serious if you're thinking about it." She joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Very funny" he smirked. "Can I ask you something?" he asked. "Sure" she shrugged opening her backpack. "But promise not to get mad at me?" he asked earning him an eye roll. "What? Are we in grade school?" she asked mockingly. "I mean.. this is serious." He said getting Kendall's attention. "Okay, you have my attention" she said looking at him.

Kick was fighting an internal battle about telling her the truth. "Kick" she called out. "You know I wouldn't lie to you right" he assured her. "Well yeah." She shrugged. "You see, there's this stunt competition this weekend, which of course I can win" he started. "And you need my permission?" she finished. "Well, I wanted to know if it's ok with you?" he stammered. She laughed, "Since when did you ever need my permission?" Kick looked confused, "Well I thought, that now, we're together I needed to tell you about my stunts. You know, incase you don't like it" he stammered rubbing the back of his head. She smiled, "That's so sweet and considerate of you, but you don't have to ask me about everything." He let out a breath he never knew he was holding. She linked their hands and smiled. "So where's this competition?" she asked. Kick's smile faded and Kendall knew exactly what that meant, "It's at the mad dash isn't it?" she asked pulling her hand away from his but before he could reply Professor Flynn entered the class. Kendall sat up straight and never looked back.

After class, she got up and walked away ignoring Kick. She made her way to the orchard and Kick followed suite. "Hey Kendall, let me explain" he started. "You went back on your promise Kick. How can you not expect me to be angry?" she asked teary eyed. "Look I'm sorry but there was no way to get into this competition without her help" he pleaded. She was too angry to even speak to him and turned to face the tree. "Kendall listen to me, she's going down there with her boyfriend" he said wrapping his arms around her. "Wait, what? She's got a boyfriend?" she asked breaking out of his embrace. "Yeah, we met at the diner earlier today" he said. Kendall couldn't fathom the fact that out of the blue, she's got a boyfriend. "Why would she give me a hard time if she had a boyfriend?" she mumbled looking up at Kick. "Maybe she's just jealous that she's not as hot and smart as you. And the fact that my heart belongs to you." He smiled wrapping his arms around her and leaning down to capture her lips.

"I have a surprise for you." He smiled into their kiss. "Hmmm, really." She smiled back. "Yeah, but you'll only get it on your birthday" he smirked deepening the kiss. "No fair" she said between breaths. "Come on, we're going for a ride" he said smirking at the innuendo. "We are we going?" she asked playing along. "You'll see" he said pulling her towards the car park. He mounted his Harley and pulled Kendall on.

As the sun set, they drove through the quiet, country side towards a nearby farm. He pulled into the driveway and got off. He made his way to the house and spoke to the farmer, who then handed him a picnic basket. He then made his way back to Kendall; "We are having a picnic, in the barn" he smiled shyly. "Omg, that's so romantic Kick." She said pulling him in for a kiss. They made their way into the barn and then Kick closed the doors. "Wow Kick, how did you find this place?" she asked taking in the site. "Surprisingly, I come here a lot. The farmer's son and I are friends. They help me set up stunts here. So when I told him I'd like to bring my girlfriend over, they were over the moon." He smirked as he set up the picnic on a bale of hay. "Since we can't light candles we have mini lanterns" he said switching them on. "This is amazing." She said pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss quickly became heated.

When they broke apart for air, Kendall whispered huskily into his ear; "There's something that I've always wanted to do." discarding her jeans to the side. Kick gulped as he watched "Really, and what would that be?" She continued sexily striding towards the bike. She ran her fingers with the slightest of touches over the seat all the way to the handles. Then in one swift motion she mounted the bike. Kick walked up to her, "So what exactly did you want to do?" he asked teasingly as he came up from behind and mounted the bike. He ran his hands up and down her thighs gently making his way up her abdomen. Kendall moaned and arched into his touch. Kick kissed her neck as he slipped the strap of her bra. He climbed off the bike and removed his jeans then remounted the bike; he turned Kendall so that she was facing him. "You are so damn awesome and incredibly sexy" he says as he pulls her flush up against him as her legs draped over his. She grasps, "what can I say, you bring out the best in me" she whispers biting his earlobe.

After their rendezvous on the bike, our duo finally managed to have their picnic. They spent the several hours in the barn, talking among other things. Time had come for them to return to campus so they got dressed and cleaned up the barn. Kick returned the basket to the farmer and locked the barn. He mounted the bike and pulled Kendall in front. "You take us back to town" he whispered. She smiled and complied.

Thank you for your reviews, much appreciated. Much love


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nada!

Sorry for the delay. I thought i'd give the story a dark twist. Here goes.

The weekend of the Mad Dash had arrived; Kick was in stunt mode, ready for the competition. Kendall was still not at ease at the fact that Scarlet would just let this slip. Upon their departure, Kick assured Kendall he would be fine and that he couldn't wait to show her the birthday gift he got her. She smiled that the gesture and bid him farewell.

They were only to be there for the night and they would return to campus the next day since Kick had an exams on Monday. Kick made his way to entrance and entered the competition. The adjudicator explained the rules and what was required in order to win the competition and to Kick, it was child's play. The show was everything that it was supposed to be. Dirt bike Mike and Rock Callaghan made their appearances. Billy Stumps owned the show. Then the time came for Kick to compete. He wasn't nervous; even though he had a lot at stake. He called Kendall before he went on and she wished him all the best, telling him that she wished she was there to see him.

"Our next contestant is a college student; claiming to be the next big thing. Kick Buttowski" the announcer joked. "Game on Buttowski" said a voice from behind. Kick couldn't quiet make out who it was and was pushed into the arena.

The requirement was fairly simple; perform a stunt to impress the judges and the person with the highest score wins. Kick pulled out all the stops. The crowd went wild, chanting Buttowski. None of the other contestants came close to Kick and naturally he won. He was presented with a check and a few offers by Rock Callaghan and Dirt Bike Mike. Kick was ecstatic to say the least. He had sent Kendall pictures of the presentation and of his check.

After the show Kick looked around for Scarlet but she was nowhere to be found, so naturally he assumed that she was with her boyfriend and made his way to the motel that they had rented for the night. As he got closer to his room, he heard screams (not the good kind) coming from Scarlet's room. At first Kick just thought that they where having some fun and continued to unlock his door; until he heard Scarlet begging "please Rob, don't do this. I'll do anything." Kick quietly crept up near their door not realizing that Rob's goons were watching him. He heard Rob threaten Scarlet; "I'm tired of all your teasing little lady. You know I always get what I want. And right now it's your tight ass." He laughed. "Please" Scarlet screamed as Kick kicked the door in but only to be tackled by Rob's goons. He found Scarlet naked and bent over an ottoman; bound to the bed. Kick looked away and yelled "Let her go you sick son of a bitch." Rob ordered his goons to tie him to the chair and to keep watch. "Kick, you see this young lady could have been yours, if you let her. Now she's mine and has no choice. You see, she needed my help on several occasions and never repaid me. Well it's time to collect." He smirked. "If its money you want, fine I have $500 you can have it, just leave her alone." Kick pleaded. "Quiet the knight in shinning armor, I see now why you wanted to have him all to yourself and not share him with that petite blonde. I'm sure she would have been a lot better than you Scar.. You should have let me have her" Rob said looking at a horrified Scarlet; who was looking at Kick, with hurt etched all over his face. "This is way beyond your $500 boy. She owes me and there's only so much teasing a man can take before getting blue balls" he said looking at Kick. "Please Rob, don't do this" Kick pleaded sincerely. "Even after I told you she wanted me to have your girlfriend you defend her? You don't get to ask me this boy. Unless, if you want, I will leave Scarlet and have the blonde instead" he smirked evilly. Kick was horrified at the thought of Rob doing this to Kendall. "I thought as much. This is her debt to pay. You can forget you saw anything here tonight and leave right now or wait for your turn. It's on the house." He laughed causing Kick to react. One of the goons hit Kick across the back of his head knocking him out. The last thing Kick heard was Scarlet scream….

Kick awoke in his room. For a moment he thought he dreamt the entire thing until he found he was fully clothed and his head was pounding. He jumped out of bed and searched calling out for Scarlet. He ran over to Scarlet's room and knocked no answer. The cleaner was nearby, so Kick ran to her. "Sorry miss, but this room was rented to a friend of mine, and I think something bad has happened to her last night. Could you please open and check?" he asked pleadingly. "You mean the girl with, pink and blue highlights" she asked. "YES, that's her" he yelled almost. "She checked out this morning" she said. Kick was now confused, "are you sure?" he asked. "Am I? I just cleaned out the room. Seemed she had some party last night." The old lady said. "Was she with anyone?" he asked, still confused. "No my dear, she was alone. But it did look like she was in a hurry to leave." The lady said. "Now if that's all, I have some cleaning to do." And with that she left leaving Kick with his thoughts. He thought back to Rob's words about Kendall and was horrified; he needed to get to back to college now. He called a cab and then left the motel. Whilst in the cab, he found a note from Scarlet in his pocket. _"Kick, no one must ever know. Promise me you won't breathe a word to anyone especially not to Kendall. Don't bother looking for me, I need to lay low. Scar"_

He was finally back on campus. He forgot to tell Kendall, he went straight to his dorm and bathed. He couldn't believe what he experienced. He didn't know what was worse, Scarlet threatening Kendall or Scarlet getting raped. After his shower he went out in search of Kendall. He found Kendall at the park, as usual nose stuck in her book. He stood there watching her thinking back to what Rob had said last night. _"Could Scarlet have really went through it, could she really be that cruel, I mean, come on. Who would want to hurt Kendall? She's never done anything to anyone. Guess what they say about Karma is true, it's truly a bitch. Even though I fell sorry for her, I doubt I'll ever be able to forgive her." _He thought. He walked over to Kendall.

Thank you for your reviews, much appreciated. Much love


End file.
